What I hate about you
by Kat-and-Midnight
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Sanj wants it to go well for Him and his Boyfriend Zoro but what happens when Zoro give him an unusual card could it change everything? Sanzo SanjixZoro SxZ Bad summery Sorry


Kat: Hey Reader-san!

Midnight: This is a Sanzo fic

Kat: So if you don't like don't read (Don't worry Zolu fans me and midnight have a whole lot of zolu/luzo fics in progress right now they should be up sometime soon hopefully :D)

Midnight: T rated (sorry M fans will have some M up soon :p)

Kat: This is my fic I should of probably waited for Valentine's day but...

Midnight: dats to dam long!

Kat: Ikr it's like half a year away or something...

Midnight: Kat-chan and I just needed to publish it NOW

Kat: Zoro do the honours

Zoro: Read and review Please! OR I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU!

Midnight: Robin will you do it Zoro seems incapable not to scare our readers

Robin: Of course Midnight-chan

Kat: Thanks Robin

Robin: Kat-chan and Midnight-chan do not own One piece and they would really like you to read and review because it gives them inspiration to write more fics! They would also like to say if the characters are OOC then they are sorry but here was your warning. Any OOC flames will be dealt by me personally

*Robin crosses arms and smiles

Robin: Have a nice time!

I hummed as I ladled pancake batter into the pan in sizzled as it started cooking, the sauce pan was it the shape of a heart. Today was the best of the year! At least in my opion, Valentine's day! The day when you showed someone you loved them, such a special day! I had prepared my gift for Zoro alcoholic chocolate, the perfect thing for my Zoro because it wasn't too sweet because as Zoro put 'I don't like that sickly sweet shit even when is made by you Cook!' and it had an unhealthy amount of alcohol for an average human, but Zoro wasn't! It took four barrels of sake to get him tipsy and five to get him drunk.

Anyway all the crew had heart shaped pancakes cause well even if I don't 'love' most of them in a 'I really would like to snog you' way in the 'Nakama'. I made Zoro's as nice as the girls, which I hoped he would notice. I looked at the clock two minutes till Luffy would wake the crew with his scream for food. I put the finishing touches to the dishes and put them on the table and then leaned against the counter waiting for... oh there it is "M-E-A-T!" hollered Luffy waking the whole as the ship. Who need an alarm clock when you Luffy? And his uncanny sense to know when it was breakfast time! Luffy ran into the room to the table intent on eating all of it I kicked him across the room telling him to wait for everyone else the crew arrived include the lovely Zoro who had a positively adorable bed head.

Breakfast produced as it usually did, loudly. Some of the crew gave there thanks and rushed of to do whatever they had to today. Zoro was still at the table and he stood up and walk towards me I was about to tell him about his Valentine's day present when

"Here Cook" he Said before practically running out of the room, I was a bit shocked but decied to open the card. I walked to the counter and sat on one of the stoles and opened the envelop inside was a blue card and on the front there Zoro's curly writing (When I saw the first time I was very shocked who would of thought my marimos writing would be so neat?) it said

_'The seven things I hate about you_

_your vain, your games, your insearcure_

_you love me, you like her!_

_you make me laugh you make me cry _

_I don't know which side to buy! _

_when you go to girls and flirt with them don't you know it hurts!_

_I wanna be with the one I know!_

_And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do!_

_You make me love you!_

I was shocked Zoro hated me! And he told me on Valentine 's Day! But he said that he loved me... Suddenly I stopped worrying about if he hated me and started thinking about what it meant. The first bit was true, I am kind of vain, I do like to play games with him, and sometimes I am very insecure. Then the second bit I always tell Zoro I love him but I act like I like other girls like Nami, and Robin. The third bit I do make Zoro laugh...but I never remember making him cry? Then he says he doesn't know which bit of me is really true... The fourth bit I...I never knew it hurt him... I thought he didn't care... Maybe that when I make him cry... The thought broke my heart imagining Zoro cry because of... because of me, and he wants to be with the one who only loves him? The fifth bit he hates that I make him love me, but at least he does love me... Then i realised that the card opened inside of the cover there was more writing I read...

_'Then there some other stuff that would take to long to write_

_but I probably should mention 7 that I like_

_The seven things I like about you_

_your hair, your eyes, your pick up lines_

_When we kiss I'm hypnotized_

_you make me laugh, you make me cry _

_but I guess that's both I have to buy_

_Your hand in mine when where intertwined _

_everything's alright!_

_I wanna be with the one I know!_

_And the seventh thing I like the most that you do!_

_you make me love you! 3'_

I smiled and sighed, Zoro had me worried! But still I still need to make some stuff right... on the other side of the inside it said

_'Happy Valentines_

_Shit cook_

_I hope you didn't mind me telling you that on Valentine 's Day..._

_Love you swirly brow'_

There was a picture of me and him smiling and laughing trying to get a decent shot of us, Zoro looked so happy to think I was causing him pain all along... I went outside to find Zoro; I looked around but couldn't see him,

"Cook-san Swordsman-san went up to the lookout tower" Robin said

"Thanks Robin" I said turning to the mast intent on seeing Zoro, right now.

"Cook-san did you upset Zoro on Valentines Day?" Robin asked I could feel her gaze burning into my back, "Um" I wasn't sure what to say... "I don't think so" I said puzzled

"It certainly doesn't look like it" Robin said maintaining her steady what did she mean? It must be her devil fruit... Zoro must be crying or something... Zoro might be CRYING? I needed to see him NOW! "Um Robin, I don't' think I did anything today... it's hard to explain..." I said not knowing how to explain it,

"If I do not see a happy Zoro soon then you will not remain healthy, do I make myself clear?" she said calmly but it was fucking scary! "Yes perfectly" I said hurrying up the ladder, eager to get away from Robin and see Zoro.

I climbed up to lookout tower and knocked on the hatch, "Zoro? Can I come in?" I asked gently if he was crying I didn't want to make it worse. "S-sanji?" he asked stuttering it sounded weird, "Yes Zoro it is me, please can I come in?" I said, "N-no" Zoro said sounding scared, "Zoro please I need to talk to you" I said starting to open the hatch, "NO DON'T COME IN" he almost screamed, "Zoro please?" I said wanting to see him, "No, no ,no, no" this time I could tell he was sobbing, I opened the hatch and saw Zoro sitting on the window seat looking out to sea his legs pulled up to his chest and his face buried in them he was rocking back and forth, and, I could hear his sobs. "Zoro, Zoro" I said hurrying over to him as I reached him he said "Sanji why did you come in I said no" He said obviously trying to pull himself together, "Because Zoro I need to talk to you" I said. "It's okay" he said "I know what you want to say" he sounded so... so... so sad "Well I need to say it anyway Zoro I-" I began "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT" he said furiously "Zoro But-" I began again "I KNOW WHAT YOUR GOING TO SAY " he said lifting his face up, it was flushed and tears ran down his cheeks, I broke my heart, "You're going to say that I am stupid and weak and you don't to be with me!" he said the sobs getting worse with every word, I was speechless why did he think that? "And you are right! I am and I am surprised you didn't already ditch me!" he sobbed "I am not good boyfriend all I could every be to someone is a...is a fling, I am sure you didn't mean to hurt me Sanji, you're a good person!" he sobbed why was he saying this? That he wasn't a good boyfriend? He IS a wonderful boyfriend better than me!

"It is my fault for throwing myself at you! Don't worry about me I am just a ... a... slut" his sobs racked his body, Suddenly I felt pissed off at myself this was MY FAULT! "Zoro" I said gently "That wasn't what I was going to say at all, I was going to say that I am sorry... for everything I ever did that hurt you, and I feel like sorry isn't a big enough word" I looked at him, he had buried him head in his legs again but I couldn't hear any sobs "I want say that I didn't know flirting with girls hurt you... I thought you didn't care... I am sorry for making you cry and I am sorry for playing games with you, and if you want to dump me and walk away I would understand because I was acting like a jerk! I also want to say you are one of the strongest people I have ever met, you are a way better boyfriend then I am and a better person than me, but I do think you are stupid," I said and paused "I a-" Zoro began listing his face, I placed a finger on his lips, "You are stupid because you never told me how much things hurt you" I tear leaked from my eye " Also you are stupid for one thinking you threw yourself at me and two for calling yourself a slut, I NEVER want to hear anyone say that about MY AMAZING boyfriend, not even him" I said as tear ran down my face even though there was a sad smile on it. "So you're not breaking up with me?" Zoro asked nervously "No in less you want to break up with me" I said looking down at him and then sitting down "N-no I-I don't want to" he said still slightly out a breath from his crying, "Well then let's stop crying on Valentine's day" I said leaning forward slightly to stroke his cheek.

Suddenly Zoro launched himself at me and buried his face in my chest, I remembered what it said in the card and wrapped my arms around him to pull him on to my lap, and then I reached for his hands intertwining our fingers together, "Is it alright now?" I asked, Zoro's tear stained face looked up at me "Much" was all he said before burring his in my shoulder. I stroked his hair "I love you Zoro, marimo baka I'll never let you go!" I said, before I started whispering sweet nothings into his ear. After a few minutes Zoro pulled his head off my shoulder and looked at me, he blushed as he lean towards me pressing his lips against mine. Zoro is SO adorable when he blushes. The kiss was sweet but it conveyed Zoro's feelings just fine. He pulled back and blushed again (GOD he has to stop doing that!) "I-I love you Sanji" he said and then kissed me again which I returned happily.

When he pulled away he rested his head on my shoulder "You wanna go to the kitchen so I can give you your present" I asked "You got me a present?" Zoro asked lifting his head his eyes shining with happiness "Yes, why wouldn't I?" I asked teasingly Zoro face flushed, "Umm I didn't get you anything apart from the card..." he eyes looked so worried as he said it."Zoro you gave me the best gift ever, you told me how you felt and what hurt you and that was the best gift i could possibly imagine!" I said tilting his chin up. Zoro tried to look away but because i was cupping his face in my hands he couldn't, letting me see the adorable blush on his face. I smirked down at him then stood up and grasped his hand pulling Zoro to his feet "Come on" I said smiling. He smiled back

XXX

As I stood at the back of the ship looking out over the ocean, I was standing behided Zoro and had my arms wrapped around his middle, Zoro was leaning back into my arms a blissfully happy smile on his face. "Look" Zoro exclaimed "The sunset is wonderful... so unique and amazing". I looked out over the water to the sunset, I nuzzled into Zoro's neck "Not as wonderful unique and amazing as MY boyfriend" I said into his ear. "shut up..." He said with no vigour blushing. "But it is true I am the happiest man on earth I am sailing towards my dream, I have fantastic Nakama and I am in love with Roronoa Zoro, and that's not even the bit" I said teasingly but meaning all of it. Zoro tilted his head back to see me better "What is the best bit then?" he asked "The best bit" I said spinning him around to face me "That Roronoa Zoro loves me back" I said smiling, Zoro had a faint pink blush on his tanned cheeks. I leaned down closing the distance between our lips till the was none and we were kissing. I ran my tongue over his lips asking for an entrance and the parted I gently pushed my tongue into his mouth, he tasted wonderful so... so... Zoro. I smiled into the kiss and I felt him smile back. I truly was the happiest man on earth.


End file.
